


Long Distance

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Learning From Experience [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Pre-Slash, Shanghai 2007
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-15
Updated: 2010-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Sebastian based in Italy and Mark in the UK, they start a long distance relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Distance

Mark cursed and pulled out his mobile phone and turned it on. He'd had it off on the plane home as required by the airline and he'd forgotten to turn it back on once he was home. He hoped he hadn't missed a call from Sebastian.

Ann laughed and shook her head. "You have it bad for him, don't you?" she asked.

"No," he denied automatically. "Well, maybe, a little. He's cute. I want to wrap him up and take care of him but I know he'd never let me. He's not as sweet and innocent as he looks. If he was he wouldn't be able to hold his own in this sport."

She smiled at him. "I haven't seen you like this before. When you first mentioned him I thought it was just another of your flings. You're normally just out for a little fun."

"I don't normally meet anyone who'd be able to handle anything more than that," Mark pointed out. "The only people who would really be able to understand what my life is like and who could deal with being ignored on race weekends would be someone else in the same line, and if any of the other drivers or mechanics are gay, then they're not going to advertise it. Mostly I'm not interested enough in any of them to find out if they swing that way, but Sebastian is ..." he shrugged. "He's cute. Puppy-dog cute, but he's got balls too. He's interesting."

"He caught a later flight than we did and I think he had a couple of changes before getting home," Ann assured him. "I don't think he'll have had time to call yet."

Mark rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm acting like an idiot, aren't I?"

"A bit," she said with a grin. "You're in love. It's cute."

He groaned. "No, no, no. I am not under any circumstances cute. Sebastian is cute; I'm more the ruggedly handsome kind. And I'm not in love. I've only really known him just over a week."

"Modest too," she teased. "Look, if he said he'd call, I'm sure he will. I'm going to see what you have in the freezer for dinner; do you want any or are you going to add pining to your list of love-sick symptoms?"

"Get in the kitchen and make me some dinner, woman," he told her, laughingly.

As she left his phone rang and he fumbled with it checking the number before hitting talk, making her laugh again. "Hello, Sebastian."

"Good evening, Mark," he said. "Did you have a good trip home?"

"Yeah, not bad. I want my own private jet, but Ann won't let me get one," he sighed. "She says it's a waste of money and I can't afford it."

"Well she would know," Sebastian said. "Besides on a commercial plane they wait on you. You'd have to hire staff to do that on a private plane."

"You sound like you have a thing for stewardesses," Mark grumbled.

"Maybe," he teased. Talking to Mark over the phone made him feel more confident and able to flirt with him. "Maybe I just like the uniforms." He paused, a wicked grin on his face. "I'm sure I could find you one in your size if you're jealous."

Mark spluttered and then laughed. "No thanks, I don't do costumes. I do have some handcuffs if you're interested."

Sebastian laughed again. "Maybe not. It's late. I should let you sleep. I'll text you my email address when I hang up."

"It's later for you than me," Mark pointed out. "And you've had a hard day. Congratulations on fourth place, kid. You'll get your first podium soon, maybe even a first win if you're lucky."

Sebastian flushed with pleasure. "Thank you. I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

Mark was pleased that Sebastian didn't want to go for long without talking. "I'll email you. And I have a couple of instant messengers if you want to chat."

Sebastian smiled, shifting uncomfortably in his chair. "I'd like that," he said, a little embarrassed. "I enjoy the time we have together."

Mark smiled warmly. "Good. I'd hate if it was just me. Now you go to bed and get a good night's sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow and maybe we can plan to spend a little time together in Brazil. I have all kinds of things planned that I can't do when we're in different countries."

Sebastian coloured furiously and squeaked, "OK."

"Relax, kid. Nothing you don't want, remember?" Mark reassured him.

"I know," he said softly. "I might like to see what you have planned," he admitted. "But stop calling me kid while you flirt with me; it's creepy."

Mark laughed. "But kid is something I can get away with if I ever slip and say it in front of someone else."

Sebastian sobered a little. "Yeah. Well, I can get used to it I suppose. How difficult is this going to be?"

Mark sighed. "It won't be easy, but a lot of the drivers have close friendships. As long as everyone thinks that's what we have, then what we do in private shouldn't cause any problems. But I won't lie to you, if anyone else finds out about this it could cause problems."

"Well, we'll just have to make sure they don't then," Sebastian said firmly. "It's no one's business but ours."

"Right and I have Ann to help cover for me if anyone gets suspicious," Mark reminded him. "Over the summer it'll be easier and if you come over to visit us then no one would think that you and I are up to anything when she's right there with us." He paused. "Come to Tasmania, this summer. I'll do my little adventure and you can get to know Ann a bit better. When I'm finished, I'll show you around."

Sebastian smiled happily. "That does sound fun. Are you sure she won't mind?"

"No, she's great," Mark assured him. "She knows me better than anyone and she's going to love you. She thinks you're cute," he lied, grinning at Ann as she overheard the last bit and shook her head. "Now go to bed, kid, and have pleasant dreams, preferably starring me."

Sebastian sighed. "You're incorrigible. I'll talk to you tomorrow, Mark. You sleep well too and maybe tomorrow you can tell me all about your dreams." He hung up without saying goodbye and Mark glared at the phone before putting it away. Sebastian was getting more comfortable around him. The next couple of weeks could be entertaining.


End file.
